7 Hours
by tornadogirl28
Summary: When Sally, Lightning and Mater are on a trans-atlantic flight that Finn, Holly and Sid just happened to be on, chaos ensues!
1. Introduction

**Okay this is a random plot bunny that jumped into my head a while ago and I decided to write it down. I hope you all like it!**

A Painful Flight

"Lightning when will that plane done get here?" Mater asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know," Lightning gritted his teeth, "It should be here any moment!"

Lightning, Sally and Mater where all sitting at BWI airport awaiting their flight to Great Britain to visit Holley and Finn. They had managed to survive the cross-country flight and were now waiting to catch their plane for the final leg of their journey.

Mater had gotten up from his seat and had begun to pace around the section of chairs where Lightning and Sally where sitting.

"Mater," Sally said, "If you're going to pace, please stop walking around my chair over and over again, it makes me nervous."

Mater sighed, and broadened his loop around the waiting room. He was walking backwards when he suddenly bumped into a young woman carrying a large black duffle bag.

"I'm sorry miss-" Mater began when suddenly he yelled, "Miss Holley! What're you doing here?"

"Sid, Finn and I are on our way back to C.H.R.O.M.E. Sid's jet broke down and we were forced to fly commercial," she said with her British accent.

"Hey Holly!" Lightning and Sally greeted her as they walked over, "Where are Finn and Sid?"

"Right here," Finn said, as he and Sid approached them, "So what brings you to the airport?"

"We's actually on our way to see you guys!" Mater grinned, "So we can fly together!"

"That will be fun!" Sally smiled as she put her arm around Lightning.

Just then the jet landed and all six of them boarded the plane. Once they were on board, they put their bags in the overhead compartments and chose their seats. Mater and Sid quickly grabbed the two seats in one row, while Lightning and Sally chose the row front of Mater and Sid, and Finn and Holly took the row in front of everyone else.

As the pilot made his announcements and started to taxi the jet to the end of the runway, Holley pulled a brand new pack of gum from her pocket and passed it around the group. When she got it back however, it was empty. The plane had begun to take off and she decided that when they were airborne, she would find out who had taken more then one piece of gum, and she had a pretty good idea who.

When the plane was at cruising altitude, the pilot gave the all clear for the passengers to release their seat belts. As soon as she removed her seat belt, Holley jumped up from her seat and went back to where Sid and Mater were sitting. She arrived at their seats in time to see Sid stuffing another piece of gun in his mouth. The floor was littered with gum wrappers and assuming they each had an even number, they were chewing five pieces of gum each.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed.

Mater's cheek bulged horribly when he pushed the wad of gum to one side to answer her, "Chewing gum, want to see how big I can blow this bubble?" Mater said.

"No!" Holly said, exasperated, but he did it anyway. As the bubble grew larger then Mater's face, Holly returned to her seat, pretty sure where this was going.

As soon as she sat down there was a loud pop and the sound of Sid laughing hysterically. Everyone turned around in time to see Mater running to the bathroom with his face covered with gum.

Sighing, Holley pulled a book out of her purse and began to read, hoping that the flight ahead wasn't going to be as painful as it looked right now. She could hear Sally and Lightning playing a game of checkers on Sally's iPad, and Finn had pulled out a paper tablet and a pen and had begun to write down notes for an upcoming mission. Suddenly there was another pop and Holley turned in time to see Sid racing for the bathroom, covered in gum. _Yep,_ she thought, _this is going to be a painful flight._

**Sooooo… What did you think? I hope you liked it! And just so you know, I am a registered beta, so if you would like help with your stories, look me up! I am planning to wrap this up in 7 shorter chapters so please stay tuned!**


	2. Hours in Flight: 1

**Okay everybody! Welcome back to my little corner of fanfiction and thanks to all those who are reading this story! Okay, on with the story!**

Seven Hours

Hours in Flight: 1

Soon Sid and Mater returned from the bathroom, faces scrubbed red. Holley read for a few more minutes before Sally called to her, "Hey Holley do you want to play a round of checkers with me?"

Accepting the challenge, Holley and Lightning switched seats.

"So what is Finn doing?" Sally said as she moved her piece.

"Oh, paper work, he does it every time we fly somewhere." Holley answered as she moved her piece, "After an hour or two of no interaction from him, I get so bored."

Sally reached forward and tapped Lighting on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her she mouthed, _get Finn's pen._ In a moment a loud outcry was heard as Lightning stood up and yelled to Mater, "Heads up!" and threw Finn's pen at him. Mater caught it and tossed it to Holley. They played keep away with Finn's pen for a few minutes before Sally stuck the pen in her purse. "Finn, I'm ransoming your pen. The only way you can get it back is if you spend two hours of social time with us."

Finn glared at her, "Fine," he clipped out, and plunked back down in his chair and stuffed his paperwork in his brief bag. Suddenly Mater stood up, "Let's play go fish!" he yelled. The old lady across the aisle glared at him. Mater grinned back at her before pulling out a pack of cards from his pocket.

"Mater" Lightning said, "Won't playing go fish in a plane be a little difficult?"

"Well let's try anyway!"

Soon they were passing cards back and forth between their seats and Sally held the go fish pile. Whenever someone had to draw, Sally passed him or her the pile. Soon they tired of the game and they decided to watch a movie. They all slipped on their headphones and counted to three before starting the film at the same time. Lightning was engrossed by the movie but a small noise caught his attention. Slipping his headphones off for a moment, he found the noise was coming from Finn's headset. He pulled one of the speakers away from Finn's head before asking, "Finn, how can you understand that?"

"Understand what?" Finn asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Finn, you're watching the movie in Chinese!" he exclaimed.

"I can speak Chinese so I didn't really notice."

Lightning rolled his eyes before returning to the movie. At part of the movie, the hero was involved in a car chase, pursuing the villain through a warehouse of stolen goods, when the villain crashed into a tank of gasoline. The fireball reflected on to their faces as everyone sat in stunned silence. Suddenly laughter filled the cabin. Holley, Sally, Sid, Lightning and Finn all turned around in their seats to find Mater laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that everyone? His car just done blew up!" he laughed.

"Mater that's supposed to be a serious part," Sid said

Mater continued to laugh, "I know it is, but it's just so funny!"

With an exasperated toss of his hands, Sid gave up arguing his point.

Finn was turning back to the movie when he noticed everyone on the plane was staring at them. He smiled apologetically at them and everyone rolled their eyes before going back to what they were doing.

**Sooooo? How'd I do, good? Please leave some feedback and I think I'm going to expand my writing to different sections. I'm definitely going to do a Knight rider and I might do a Planet 51 fic. If you haven't seen them I suggest that you do. If you don't own any of them, check out Wikipedia for the plot synopsis. Cheerio! **


End file.
